Guild Features (SAO)
A guild within SAO is an organized group of players typically of the same range in levels. They have a structure, a goal, an appearance and an emblem. Some have bases while others may not. Not only that, there are specific features only accessible to a guild. Guild Features # Guild members have access to a common guild storage, which can be used to easily share items, such as potions, among themselves. # The guild member list can be used for tracking the position of a fellow guild member, if the said member is not within a dungeon. It will only show floor location if not on the same floor and show specific locations if on the same floor. # Guild members are able to send short messages to one another. Does not work within a dungeon. # Guilds have customizable emblems which appear on the guild members' top left interface, next to the player's HP bar, as well as next to the player's HP bar from another player's point of view. They can be toggled on or off. # When guild members are in the same party, the players receive a slight increase in their stats. # The only known drawback of being a member of a guild is that guild members are taxed whenever they earn money and the taxed money is sent to the guild's vault. # The hiring of guards is available to guilds. A total of twenty guards can be hired. There are two kinds of guards: human and elven guards. Each one has their specific stipulation. ## Each guard costs 50,000 Col with an increase by 10,000 Col every new purchase. It takes thirty minutes for a guard to spawn at the buyer's location. ## Each guard can be chosen with a specific weapon and set of items. Depending on the items chosen, skills will correspond to them. ## The weapon types are unlimited, as per usual for SAO. The weapons themselves come in one kind with ten tiers for every ten guard level. Armor will correspond with the slot that is chosen and will also follow a ten tier system. Each weapon and armor starts with a cost of 10,000 Col and increases by 5,000. ## Each guard can be leveled ten times. Each level is equivalent to ten player levels with stats rising accordingly. ## For guards to level, they need to be trained. Guards can train on dummies, with players, other guards or on mobs. The fastest way to level is with mobs and other players. ## To train with mobs, guards can either be sent out on missions in which they will vanish into the guild portal for a certain amount of time, or mobs can be told to follow a player out into the field. Both ways give about the same amount of experience depending on the grind rate of the players. ## Human guards are the normal guards able to be purchased by any guild. They specialize in defense and attack. ## Elven guards are special guards that can only be purchased if the elven base on floor 18 can be found. There are directions in the guild menu. Not only that, a few quests need to be finished for them to be bought. They specialize in speed and attack. ## Each guard has a set of commands that they understand. These commands can be spoken. The most common commands are as follows. Other commands can be unlocked or they can be created. ##* Attack target ##* Defend ally ##* Guard position ##* Stay alert ##* Cover ally ##* Distract ##* Arrow storm ##* Projectile storm weapons only # Guild castles or homes can be named. The name can be linked to a guild teleport stone. # Portals can be purchased for a guild. ## Cost is 200,000 Col for the first with an additional 50,000 Col for the next ones. ## Portals can have up to three marked locations. Those locations must be other portals of towns or of other guilds. ## Portals can be used with teleport crystals by saying the designated name of the guild castle. ## Portals can be teleported into by using the portals in town and saying the name of the guild castle. ## Portals can be shut off. # Guilds can buy guild teleport stones that can be used to get back to a guild portal. They have unlimited uses. Each costs 20,000 Col. # Guild castles can be fully customized with furniture and other items. Additionally, a guild can set up a flag bearing their emblem. 'These are all of the common functions of a guild. There are other features as well that are not discussed since each guild and each base have their own unique characteristics. '